The Bet
by Ruby.Reloaded
Summary: On a "Guys Night Out", Jace bets against Magnus, Alec, and Simon that he can go without kissing Clary for a week. Will he be able to pull it off? Will Clary hate him when she finds out? R&R, probably a bit OOC. Set after CoG. 2 shot. CLACE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my pathetic attempt at Clace. Probably completely OOC. Read and Review?**

**-R**

It was guy's night out, but in truth, Jace didn't really wanted to be there. He would have been perfectly happy to stay in, with Clary. Maybe watch a movie, secretly relishing the feel of Clary's hair tickling his neck, or her weight against his shoulder as she slowly drifted off to sleep, her eyelids covering her luminous green orbs. But the rest of the boys in their posse had swooped in with an intervention.

"Seriously Jace. You don't even hang out with us anymore. All you do is spend time with Clary. I haven't seen any of your signature sarcasm or swagger in weeks."

Alec said, irritated.

"We need the old Jace back, man. Pronto," Simon added.

"Oh, shut up daylighter, it's not like you don't spend every second swooning over Isabelle."

Jace retorted coolly, unfazed by the whole thing. Simon went pink, muttering something about how that wasn't the point.

"Simon's right," Magnus said, thoughtfully. "The point is, Jace, is that you need time with us."

"As men," Simon added. "No more Clary for the rest of the night." Jace snorted.

"Why?"

"Because this is not good for you!" Alec growled, infuriated by Jace's seemingly unbreakable stubbornness. The other boys would never admit it, but secretly, they all missed him. They hardly saw him anymore, and they needed to clear the fog that had clearly surrounded his head since he and Clary got together. Not that it was bad that they were a couple, but enough was enough. He needed a guy's night out, immediately.

Jace groaned in irritation. He thought about their proposition. He supposed it wouldn't hurt.

"Fine," He growled.

Which led him to where he was now, seated in a booth a Taki's, waiting for his food to arrive, and wishing he had never agreed to it in the first place.

"So, Jace. Care to engage in conversation?" Magnus asked dryly.

"Nope." Magnus rolled his eyes, muttering something about Jace being completely whipped. Jace sat up instantly. No one dared to call him whipped. Ever. Even if it was-ever so slightly- true.

"What was that?" He snapped.

"I said," Magnus replied, "that you are completely whipped."

"I am _not _whipped. Jace Lightwood does not become whipped. He never has, and he never will."

"Liar," Magnus said coolly.

"What?"

"Liar. You are completely, and hopelessly whipped by Clary Fray."

"Am not!"

"Why did you go and see Brave last night?" Alec asked.

"Because Clary wanted to." He admitted. "And it was a good movie!" Hey, it wasn't his fault. He wanted to see The Dark Night Rises.

"Whipped," Magnus coughed, not so subtly into his napkin.

"Oh, whatever, it's not Simon isn't completely spellbound by Isabelle. And you two," Jace lectured, pointing at Magnus and Alec, who were shoulder to shoulder, holding hands under the table. "The only reason you guys agreed to this is because you can come together!"

Alec reddened. As did Simon. Magnus just shrugged.

"True. I bet you can't go a day without kissing Clary, though," Magnus challenged, waiting for Jace's reaction.

"Is that a dare?"

"You know it."

"I'll do it if Simon does it." Jace sighed. He could never say no to a dare. Simon shrugged, trying to be suave. It didn't work. He had paled visibly at Jace's words, but he tried to bluff it out.

"Why not? If I beat Jace, though, you guys have to pay me fifty bucks each."

Alec looked disgusted.

"No way," he said at the same time Jace said

"Deal,"

They stared at each other, golden gaze clashing blue. Finally, Alec looked away, muttering

"Fine…"

LINE BREAK!

The next day, Jace hesitated before entering the training gym. He probably shouldn't have agreed to this, but his ego outweighed his thoughts at the time. He sighed before heading in. Clary looked up from her archery target, smiling at the sight of him. With each step towards her, he regretted the bet more. This was stupid.

"Hey," Clary smiled, and leaned towards him. Normally he would have kissed her gently on the lips, holding her hand in his, but today he just muttered "Hey," before turning away from her, and heading towards the weapons wall, leaving her standing there awkwardly. She frowned, and looked at his back, puzzled. Examining a Seraph Blade, he tensed as he felt her come up behind him. She hesitated for minute, then asked

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, a little too quickly. She frowned.

"No, not nothing. Clearly something is up. What's the deal?"

"Nothing, Clary." He responded, a little irritated. Her gaze darkened, her brows furrowed, and he couldn't help but think _God, she's cute when she's annoyed._ Jace shook his head ever so slightly, attempting to clear his head. He turned away from her, heading towards the target wall, looking at the red bulls eye he was trying to hit. He was about to fling the knife at the target, when Clary came up directly in front of him, dragging him by the front of his shirt to the wall. Shoving him up against it she growled at him

"I don't what I did to piss you off, but I can't fix it if you don't tell me. What the hell is you problem?" She was glaring at him, she had released her hold on his shirt, but her fists were clenched. Her green eyed were lit with fury. He immediately felt bad. He couldn't stand it when she was upset like this. She, in turn, couldn't stand it when he was like this. When he hid things from her.

"You didn't do anything to piss me off…" He said, so softly she barely heard him.

"Then what the hell is your problem? Clary asked, ready to rip her long, red hair out.

Jace looked into her emerald eyes. They were swirling, with anger and annoyance, and… something else. He couldn't describe the last one, but it made feel even worse, to see that he had caused this. _Me and my big ego…_ he thought, frustrated. And then, he spilled the beans. On everything. The night out, the bet, everything. Clary looked more and more pissed off the farther he got into the story.

"So… yeah. That's why I can't kiss you."

The story sounded even more pathetic when he said it out loud. Clary was beyond furious now. She reached her hand up and back, and Jace shut his eyes, ready for the slap that he fully deserved. The stinging sensation never came. After a good five seconds of waiting, he opened one eye, only to see Clary, her hand still midair. Her facial expression was thoughtful. Then, a wicked smile spread over her lips. She looked up at him, and slowly dropped her hand. She was silent. Jace was even more wary now. Clary's explosive temper was well known, and the absence of it was scary.

"Alright, Jace. You wanted to go a day without kissing me? That's fine," she said, and Jace became, if possible, more confused. But she continued.

"But try going a whole week." She said airily, judging his reaction. It went from confusion, to realization, to absolute horror. Clary bit back a laugh.

"That's right, Mister Lightwood," she cooed, leaning close to him so she barely an inch away, "Then we'll see if that bet was worth the money," She smiled sweetly at him, then turned and stalked out of the training room.

LINE.

**Aaaand…. Chapter one is done! Hey, I rhymed! Can I just say that I think this truly sucked? But whatever. This will probably be a 2 or 3 shot. R&R, for Clace reunited?**

**-R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OHMIGOD! Thank you guys SO MUCH for the reviews and positive feedback! I love you guys! Okey dokey, here's chapter 2!**

**-R**

The rest of Day One was actually okay. Clary ignored him, and her tried to ignore her. The tension was the worst; he hated it when she was mad at him. Clary was combination of furious, and satisfied.

Day two was a bother. He missed her sweet smell, the one that was in her hair naturally, without perfume. It was like almonds, with a floral tint. It was distinctly Clary. Jace missed the way she would smack him in the chest when he said something cocky or arrogant, as she tried in vain to deflate his ego.

Day Three was worse. Clary had figured out that she could tease him, and walked into The Institute the next day in skinny jeans, a snug, black, wife beater tank top, and boots. Isabelle was over the moon at her new interest in more… Isabelle like clothing. Clary had simply smiled at smugly, her pink lips-which looked re-enforced with lipstick- curving up. Oh, god. He wanted to kiss her so, so, _so _badly.

By Day four, he was desperate. He didn't just want to kiss her, he wanted to hold her now, feel her smaller, soft hand in his, her weight in his lap as they sat together watching a movie. Clary, on the other hand, stayed firm as ever, practicing her hand-to-hand combat against a dummy across the room. Her hair in a slightly messy high ponytail, sweat making her bare shoulders shine slightly. She had now adopted a uniform. Snug tank top, jeans or shorts, because of the heat, and boots. It wasn't that much different than how she normally dressed, but the way she sat in it was different. She simply oozed confidence. And it was hot. It was hard, though. She missed him too, even if she wasn't letting on. She missed the way his hugs swallowed her up. She missed the way his warm breath tickled her face, smelling ever so slightly like apples and chocolate. She missed the sparks that went up her arm as he grabbed her hand, led her somewhere, looking back every once in a while to make sure she was following. Clary stayed strong though. He would pay. So she continued to beat up the dummy, her fists and feet connecting with a satisfying _thwump_ each time.

After sufficiently whipping the dummy, she went and sat on the bench, wiping sweat off her forehead, and drinking from her water bottle. She heard Jace come over, and mentally steeled herself, before turning to face him, just as he set down his own bottle.

"So are you ever going to forgive me?" He asked, playing it cool. She could tell he was slightly anxious, though. He didn't ooze his usual confident, sarcastic air.

"Maybe," she said, glancing at him with a sly smile. Clary knew he could only take it for so long. Sometime, he had to break. He would have to beg for it. She just hoped he would soon.

"C'mon Clary…" he said coaxingly, scooting closer to her on the bench. She stayed where she was. He wouldn't push her around. Even if she was struggling to keep her breathing calm as their knees touched. _Goddammit, Clary! _She told herself, _It's just a knee for the love of the Angel. _

"You know you want to," he whispered, waiting for a reaction.

"Want to what?" She asked, looking up at him calmly. He ignored her. Instead of responding, he leaned towards her, until they were two inches apart.

"All you have to do is lean in. Just lean forward, and all of this rivalry will go away,"

He murmured. Oh, god. He could smell her scent. It only made it harder to resist leaning all the way in. He mentally slapped himself.

"Really?" she asked suavely, "and what if I don't?" she asked, raising a single, ached eyebrow. She would not look at his lips. _She would not look at his lips_. Clary tried as hard as she could to stay calm and collected. He would never win this.

"You can only stay away for so long, Fray,"

"Yes…. Try three more days."

She slid underneath his well-muscled bicep, and out of his grip smoothly, heading for the balancing beams up the flight of stairs. He watched her go, trying very, very hard not to run after her. Her hips swayed ever so slightly as she climbed the steps. He wondered if she did it on purpose. And then he had an idea. As Clary stepped onto the beam, he waited for her to get onto it, and carefully walk a few feet. Then, Jace launched into the air, catching on the beam and flipping himself onto it. Clary gave him a startled look, but quickly resumed her steady, stubborn air that was slowly driving him crazy. By now, he couldn't even tell if she was bluffing. Did she miss him at all?

She narrowed her eyes at him. Sweat had soaked through his white T-shirt, and she could see the traces of his fabulous abs underneath. Clary quickly looked back up at his face.

"What, Lightwood?" She growled.

"Just thought I should come and join you. My balance could use some work."

Complete bull. His balance was perfect.

"Well, do you have to do it one _my _beam? Kind of trying to work here."

"Sharing is caring, Clare bear."

She rolled her eyes, and glanced down. The ground was a good fifteen feet below. She had jumped farther. She could even land on her feet. Clary had been practicing for a few months.

"Move, Jace," She said calmly.

"Or… what?" He asked, flashing her one of his lady killer smiles.

"Or this." She then lightly jumped off of the beam, hurtling down towards the ground. She felt the wind whip through her hair, and marveled at the split second of weightlessness she felt. Then she began to plummet towards the floor. Half way down, she felt a pair of arms circle her waist, grabbing her almost possessively. They landed bridal style, Jace's arms scooped under her knees, as well as her neck. He looked almost… mad?

"Why in the hell did you do that?" He growled, looking straight into her eyes. She shrugged. She wasn't giving this up now.

"Why wouldn't I do that? I've done it a million times before."

He stared at her for a moment. Then, before she knew it, she was pressed against a wall. The same wall she had slammed him up against a few days before. Her feet were now firmly on the ground, but his hands were on either side of her head, pinning her. Clary slowly looked up into his molten gold eyes. Raising her eyebrows.

"Giving up yet, Jace?" She asked. "You can only last so long-" She was cut off as his lips smashed against hers. Somewhere in the back of her head, she was doing her happy dance, both because she had made him give in… And also because he was kissing her. And she missed it. A lot. Her arms circled up to his neck, his hair curling around her fingers as she held it. His arms went around her waist, pulling her to him. He finally broke away, breathing slightly hard. His forehead touched hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Until Clary said

"So… technically, I won."

Jace looked irritated.

"No way!"

"Yes way! You kissed me first!"

"But you kissed me back."

"That has nothing to do with it!"

He sighed, before looking back into her eyes. She wasn't mad anymore, Jace could tell.

"Fine," he muttered, and lowered his lips back to hers. She smiled against his mouth in satisfaction, sighing contentedly. Things were right again. Until a voice from the door rang out

"Pathetic. He couldn't even last four days!"

"I guess that he was just too… Nah, you're right. Pathetic."

Jace groaned, turning to face Magnus, Alec, Simon, and Isabelle in the doorway.

"I lasted a day, which was the bet. Pay up!" He growled, pulling Clary towards him, putting his arm around her waist. But she wasn't finished yet.

"Hey! I lasted longer than you did! You were the one who eventually gave in. Pay up, buddy."

Jace looked down at her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Unless you want to go through all that again…?" She threatened. He sighed, eyes widening ever so slightly, before reaching into pocket, and slapping a fifty-dollar bill in her hand. Three more followed. She folded it neatly, and slid it into her back pocket, smiling. Jace turned back towards Clary, who said

"Can we go to Taki's now? I'm starved."

He chuckled, nodding and kissed her cheek. Magnus turned and walked out of the gym, scoffing

"Completely whipped."

**Aaaaaanddddd…. It's a wrap! Cheesy, happy ending? I think yes! Thanks so much for reading this guys (: It made me really happy to get all of your positive feedback! Do you guys think I should write more Mortal Instruments? I really love the characters… So... Yeah!**

**Review one more time? ;)**

**-R**


End file.
